La vie de la Quick family
by Riloo
Summary: Quinn et Puck ont récupéré Beth, se sont mariés et ont eu une autre fille, Dianna qui a trois ans. Beth a seize ans, elle entre au lycée et y rencontre un charmant jeune homme Hummel-Anderson. Dianna, elle, se lie rapidement une amitié avec deux adorables soeurs, Leya et Naya Lopez-Pierce...


**Voici une autre fiction sur Beth, et sa sœur.**

**Reviewez please ! =)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

Beth Puckerman n'avait pas eu une enfance vraiment facile. Quand elle est née, sa mère biologique, Quinn Fabray ainsi que son père, Noah Puckerman l'avaient fait adoptée par Shelby Corcoran, que Beth l'appréciait beaucoup. Beth avait vécu la première année de sa vie à New York, avec Shelby mais elles avaient déménagé dans l'Ohio. Là-bas, son père venait la voir tous les jours. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de la voir à cause de quelque chose dont sa mère adoptive a toujours refusé de lui dire. Puis, Shelby et Beth étaient revenues à New York. Quand Beth avait six ans, son père biologique, qui habitait aussi à New York, l'avait retrouvé. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et Shelby et lui avaient même été ensembles pendant un an et demi. Mais, quand elle eut huit ans, Shelby mourut dans un accident de voiture, laissant Puck et sa fille sombrer dans le désespoir. Néanmoins, à ses dix ans, elle et son père revinrent dans l'Ohio. Puck retrouva Quinn, et ils retombèrent amoureux. Ils se marièrent deux ans après. Beth avait treize ans quand Quinn retomba enceinte. Elle accoucha d'une autre petite fille, nommée Dianna.

Maintenant, Beth avait seize ans, elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère, avait, comme elle, les yeux verts, les cheveux blonds et lisses, mais elle avait aussi hérité du caractère rebelle de son père. Elle chantait aussi bien que Quinn mais arrivait à atteindre des notes hautes, Shelby lui avait appris pendant les huit années passées avec elle.

Quant à Dianna, qui avait trois ans, c'était le portrait craché de sa mère, physiquement et au niveau du caractère. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Elle avait une voix adorable quand elle chantait.

* * *

Pour Beth tout comme Dianna, c'était la rentrée. Beth rentrait au lycée pour sa première année et Dianna rentrait en petite section.

Beth se leva plus tôt que toute sa famille. Elle avait tenu à aller à pieds au lycée, une chance pour elle qu'il ne soit pas loin de chez elle. Elle se leva, prit son petit déjeuner, se lava, se vêtit d'une robe rose et d'un léger gilet blanc. Elle avait exactement les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que sa mère. Après cela, elle partit au lycée.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle se sentit perdue. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du lycée. Elle alla voir la liste des classes et des élèves et trouva son nom dans la seconde 3, elle devait se rendre dans la salle 23. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait cette salle. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit une fille, qui cherchait la même salle qu'elle.

« -Bonjour, est-ce que, par hasard, tu saurais où est la salle 23 ? » Lui demanda la fille.

« -Non, justement, je la cherche. » Cette réponse fit sourire la fille.

« -Je suis Caroline Hudson. » Se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire, Beth lui rendit son sourire.

« -Moi, je suis Beth Puckerman. »

Une vieille dame vint les voir pour leur dire qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent en cors immédiatement. Caroline en profita pour lui demanda le chemin de la salle. Quand elles arrivèrent, le professeur les regarda d'un mauvais œil avant de leur demander où elles étaient.

« -Ben, on cherchait la salle, attends on ne connait pas le lycée par cœur, nous ! Ça ne fait pas huit ans qu'on y est ! Non, moi j'ai l'intention de réussir ma vie. » Répondit Beth d'un ton arrogant.

Caroline la regarda bizarrement avant d'essayer de reprendre ce qu'avait dit Beth.

« -Oui, on cherchait la salle quand une dame est venue nous voir. J'en ai profité pour lui demander où était la salle, ce qui était vraiment très intelligent de ma part. De toute façon, ce que je fais est toujours intelligent. »

« -Bien, allez vous assoir. » Ordonna le professeur.

Par chance, une table de deux personnes était libre, elles allèrent donc s'installer à côté. Pendant le cours, elles firent un peu plus connaissance.

* * *

Dianna, Quinn et Puck arrivèrent à l'école maternelle. La petite blonde ne lâchait pas la main de sa mère.

« -Maman, j'ai peur, veux pas y aller ! » Disait Dianna en pleurs. Quinn la prit dans ses bras et la câlina.

« -Si, montre-moi que tu es grande ! » Lui dit son père en lui chatouillant le ventre. La petite rigola, sa mère la posa par terre.

Deux petites filles, une blonde et une brune qui se tenaient par le petit doigt vinrent la voir.

« -Pourquoi elle pleure ? » Demanda la petite brune en pointant Dianna du doigt.

« -Parce qu'elle a peur. » Lui répondit Quinn en approchant sa fille des deux autres petites filles. « Vas avec elles. » Intima Quinn à Dianna.

« -Oui, on est pas méchante. » Dit la petite blonde. « Moi, je m'appelle Leya et ma sœur JUMELLE s'appelle Naya. » Continua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « jumelle ».

« -Moi, je m'appelle Dianna. » Elle se décrocha de la jambe de sa mère et partit avec les deux petites.

« -Elle est adorable. » Chuchota Puck à Quinn.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Beth partit auditionner pour être dans l'équipe des cheerios. Quand elle fut entrée dans le gymnase, elle entendit une voix de femme crier dans un microphone.

« -C'était à vomir ! Vous êtes nulles ! Vos parents doivent avoir honte de vous ! »

Beth s'approcha de la femme sans aucune crainte.

« -Bonjour, je voudrais rejoindre l'équipe. Si je ne suis pas prise, je vous casse les dents, et je vous fais virer ! » Menaça Beth. La femme se mit à rire aux éclats.

« -Enchanté, je suis Suzy Sylvester ! J'aime ton caractère, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » Suzy lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'assoir dans les gradins.

Beth fit un numéro de danse et de souplesse.

« -Ouais, tu es acceptée mais seulement parce que j'aime ton caractère ! Parce que ce que tu viens de me faire, tout le monde peut le faire ! Même une personne en fauteuil roulant ! Suis-moi. »

« -N'importe quoi, je suis sûre que même vous, vous ne savez pas faire ça ! » Hurla Beth d'un air de défi.

Suzy, qui était à la porte du gymnase claqua des doigts.

« -Je ne suis pas votre chien ! » Cria Beth avant de la suivre.

* * *

A midi, quand Quinn, qui avait pris sa journée vint chercher Dianna, elle la trouva avec Leya et Naya. Toutes les trois étaient accrochées avec leurs petits doigts. Dès que Dianna vit sa mère, elle détacha son petit doigt de celui de Naya, fit un bisou aux jumelles et courra vers Quinn. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras.

« -C'était trop bien l'école ! »

« Qui sont ces filles ? » Demanda Quinn même si elle le savait.

« Naya et Leya Lopez-Pierce, elles sont trop gentilles, et elles insultent pleins de petits en espagnol ! »

« Naya et Leya comment ? » Demanda Quinn, qui n'avait plus bougé quand elle avait entendu leur nom de famille.

« -Lopez-Pierce. Bon on rentre, j'ai faim. » Lui redit la petite.

« -Oui, on rentre. »

Quinn était choquée, elle avait entendu le nom de Brittany et de Santana. Cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient ici. Elle voulait absolument les revoir.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Suzy donna un uniforme de cheerios à Beth.

« -Tiens, voici le vêtement qui, à lui seul, représente la fierté, la pureté, l'honneur, la popularité. Toutes les grosses vont t'envier, Blondie. »

Beth la remercia avant de quitter le bureau. Elle alla se changer dans les toilettes. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla ranger sa robe et son gilet dans son casier.

« -Excuse-moi. » Lui dit une voix masculine.

Beth se retourna et resta bouchée-bée devant la beauté du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à rire devant la non-réaction de Beth.

« -Mon casier est en dessous le tien. » Expliqua-t-il.

Beth se mit à rougir fortement.

« -Désolée. » Réussi-t-elle à articuler.

« -Ne le sois pas. Je suis Darren Hummel-Anderson. »

« -Beth Puckerman. » Répondit Beth rapidement, si rapidement qu'elle se demandait s'il avait compris.

« -Enchanté, euh, Beth, c'est ça ? »

« -Ouais. »

La cloche sonna et ils retournèrent en cours. Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser au magnifique jeune homme. Caroline, qui avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à fond dans le cours, lui demanda :

« -Bah alors, tu fantasmes sur le prof ? C'est ses cheveux au beurre qui te font cet effet ? »

Beth explosa de rire. Son rire n'était absolument pas discret car le professeur l'entendit. Mais il ne lui dit rien.

La cloche sonna et Beth rentra chez elle, pensive.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews =)**


End file.
